Mecha Treeborg
=Details= Resin hand casted Urethane items. Offered at random times in the store and at conventions. The listings are just to note the types colors available and not every single listing or color variant released. All items are Limited Edition and have varying numbers available with each color release. Parts are Glyos compatible. =Versions= Mecha Treeborg Drone "Just a few hundred miles away from planet Velgeris... After the massive success of selling his latest infantry by the fleets, we find Acris sifting through space in search of a new specimen worthy of his tech. Drifting along, his ship starts passing over planet Velgeris. A few spikes appeared on his radar claiming a high source of power was near. Unsure of the spike, Acris decides to take a defensive stance in response to this anomaly. However, it was too late to defend his ship from the invaders. The Treeborgs of Velgeris pummeled into his ship with haste. They raided his armory and labs and took anything they could find in a scramble. Acris' defense team on board was too late as well to take action against these scavengers of tech. They fled the ship to return to Velgeris with their newly acquired power. The necessary repairs were made to the ship immediately after the attack. Acris prepared his team of Mecha Acris and Vyvocree Soldier units for a massive search and destroy mission on Velgeris. This may have been the new specimen he was looking for after all, or possibly not..."http://spaced-out-design.blogspot.com/2016/03/thieves.html Blueprint-MechaTreeborg-WEB-LG.png|Blueprint Mecha_Treeborg_Teaser.png Mecha Treeborg Astryul Each Mecha Treeborg figure comes complete with seeder cannon and a conversion pin. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag outfitted with a faction sticker and a unique blueprint. Mecha Treeborg is made up of 12 individual parts, 9 points of articulation, and 12 glyos female ports. The Mecha Treeborg figure has eye paint applications and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $40 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569177-mecha-treeborg-astryul Mecha_Treeborg_Astyrul_2.png Astryul_Close.png Mecha Treeborg Colgrex Each Mecha Treeborg figure comes complete with seeder cannon and a conversion pin. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag outfitted with a faction sticker and a unique blueprint. Mecha Treeborg is made up of 12 individual parts, 9 points of articulation, and 12 glyos female ports. The Mecha Treeborg figure has eye paint applications and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $40 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569178-mecha-treeborg-colgrex Mecha_Treeborg_Gray.png Mecha_Treeborg_Gray_Group.png Mecha_Treeborg_Gray_group_2.png Mecha Treeborg Standard Each Mecha Treeborg figure comes complete with seeder cannon and a conversion pin. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag outfitted with a faction sticker and a unique blueprint. Mecha Treeborg is made up of 12 individual parts, 9 points of articulation, and 12 glyos female ports. The Mecha Treeborg figure has eye paint applications and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $40 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569176-mecha-treeborg-standard Mecha_Treeborg_Standard_2.png Mecha_Treeborg_Standard_Group.png Mecha Treeborg Velgerian Each Mecha Treeborg figure comes complete with seeder cannon and a conversion pin. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag outfitted with a faction sticker and a unique blueprint. Mecha Treeborg is made up of 12 individual parts, 9 points of articulation, and 12 glyos female ports. The Mecha Treeborg figure has eye paint applications and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $40 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569179-mecha-treeborg-velgerian Mecha_Treeborg_Dark_Green.png Mecha_Treeborg_Dark_Green_2.png Standard_and_Dark_Group.png Mecha Treeborg Commander General Astryun "General Astryun governs a team of Astryul Mecha Treeborgs. This clan leads the development and discovery division on Velgeris. After the attack on Acris' ship, General Astryun quickly studied and tried to reverse engineer Acris' tech. Although complex, Astryun did his best with what he had to make the tech compatible with the Treeborgs. He is mostly responsible for their latest evolution alongside his partner in research - General Saplorr." Each custom Mecha Treeborg figure comes complete with deluxe paint applications and cloth goods. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag outfitted with a faction sticker and a unique blueprint. Mecha Treeborg is made up of 12 individual parts, 9 points of articulation, and 12 glyos female ports. The Mecha Treeborg figure is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $50 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569180-general-astryun General_Astyrul.png General_Astyrul_Side.png General_Astyrul_Close.png General Jorogen "General Jorogen governs a team of Standard Mecha Treeborgs. Jorogen is close to earning his Supreme rank for his constant contributions for the greater good of his race. He is the first being to have his hand on every single creation of Treeborg. Known as the "Father", he initializes every Mecha Treeborg prior to any operations." Each custom Mecha Treeborg figure comes complete with deluxe paint applications and cloth goods. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag outfitted with a faction sticker and a unique blueprint. Mecha Treeborg is made up of 12 individual parts, 9 points of articulation, and 12 glyos female ports. The Mecha Treeborg figure is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $50 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569183-general-jorogen General_Jorogen.png General_Jorogen_Back.png General_Jorogen_Side.png General Saplorr "General Saplorr governs a team of Velgerian Mecha Treeborgs. Saplorr is responsible for handling all the DNA implemented into the Mecha Treeborgs. He created the serum that is injected to every Mecha Treeborg before activation. The Velgerians act as gathers for him and his experiments." Each custom Mecha Treeborg figure comes complete with deluxe paint applications and cloth goods. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag outfitted with a faction sticker and a unique blueprint. Mecha Treeborg is made up of 12 individual parts, 9 points of articulation, and 12 glyos female ports. The Mecha Treeborg figure is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $50 each. http://http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569181-general-saplorr General_Saplorr.png General_Saplorr_Back.png General_Saplorr_Close.png General_Saplorr_Head.png General Verolt "General Verolt governs a team of Colgrex Mecha Treeborgs. Verolt is an advanced Mecha Treeborg designed to tactfully take down any opposition that stands before him. His team of elite Colgrex are put through vigorous training and are very lethal beings. Verolt is in the process of mass producing this strand of Colgrex with General Saplorr to make an army of these brutes to serve as Velgeris' special battalion." Each custom Mecha Treeborg figure comes complete with deluxe paint applications and cloth goods. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag outfitted with a faction sticker and a unique blueprint. Mecha Treeborg is made up of 12 individual parts, 9 points of articulation, and 12 glyos female ports. The Mecha Treeborg figure is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $50 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569182-general-verolt General_Verolt.png General_Verolt_Back.png General_Verolt_Close.png Accessories Dalendure Head "Seen around Velgeris aiding the Treeborgs in day to day operations. Intentions are unknown." Each Dalendure Module consists of two separate pieces. It has 1 point of articulation and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Note: Head only, does not come with Mecha Treeborg parts. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $7 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569184-dalendure-module Dalek_Head.png Dalek_Full.png GITD Green Mecha Treeborg Head "It glows..." Each GITD green Mecha Treeborg head is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Note: Head only, does not come with Mecha Treeborg parts.Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. Released March 12th, 2016. $5 each. http://spacedoutdesign.limitedrun.com/products/569186-gitd-green-mecha-treeborg-head MTB_Glow_Head.png MTB_Glow_Body.png MTB_Glow_body_Glow.png =References= Category:Treeborgs Category:Rise of Acris